Trials of the Angels
by Jazbez
Summary: Chapter three: Tayuya and Naruto learn something from Sakura that leads to Tayuya thinking about her early childhood. NarutoxTayuya. Dedications and song choice inside.
1. Trials of the Angels

**AN: Hello, Jazbez here once again... I can't think of any jokes right now... This is a peculiar idea that I had because all of my stories are based off of songs, and this story is based off a song but at the same time it isn't. "Trial of the Angels" is a tune/song that I found on YouTube that focuses on a Chinese bamboo flute and the mood given off of the song led me to this idea that I had. First off, this story was largely inspired by Jetslinger's story Melody of the Fox and how he led me to love this pairing. As such, I'm utilizing aspects from his story as well as my own to make this as a 'thank you' of sorts to his story. I'm going to PM him and ask if I can use this story after I post it and if not I will more than likely take down the story.**

**Disclaimer/Dedication: I, Jazbez, Fifth head of the Lytrosi clan, do not own the following: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Melody of the Fox by Jetslinger, or "Trial of the Angels" on E3C6H9's YouTube channel. I do however own a Darth Vader pez dispenser... I just can't find it... it may be next to the Buzz Lightyear one...**

**Note: This story is set in the future (never liked saying that, it sounds weird) and Tayuya is twenty six and Naruto is twenty five.**

**Enjoy  
-**

In the village of Konohagakure, the sun began to set in the skies, bathing the tree lines and the village in a brilliant orange and yellow sunset as it always did. The villagers, now silent, waited for what they knew was to come as it had become a small tradition in the village. Everyday at sunset, the villagers would listen to a story of hardship, hate, and of the love and redemption of a woman that once hated them.

Atop of the academy sat a woman as she fiddled with the cumbersome leg brace that made it so hard for her to sit or move properly, loosening the contraption so she could rest without it biting into her damaged leg. Feeling more comfortable now, the red-haired woman began to hum a slow mournful melody as she brought out her flute, not noticing how the village was silent around her and how her humming reverberated throughout the village in a manner that made it clear to those on even the other side of the village, to her it was just a time for her to relax and express herself in a way that she normally wouldn't, even with her and her husband's friends.

Bringing the instrument to her mouth, Tayuya began to play the melody that told of her life in sections, the melody never changing over the course of the song but still telling her life at its different stages and their moods.

The first part of her melody told of her earliest memories of life growing up in Earth Country. She remembered the way that the people would shy away from her, how their unwillingness to even acknowledge her broke her down more than her service to Orochimaru and the Sound, she already felt numb to the looks others gave her and instead hid behind a veil of brashness and profanity. But there was one part of her early childhood that affected her the most and Tayuya knew it, it was how her own gran'ma treated the young girl. She knew that family wasn't supposed to hate and resent each other, but that resentment was all that she got from her gran'ma as a child and the eventual casting aside of her as a girl broke Tayuya more than any other event could ever do.

Stopping for a breath, Tayuya began to hum once again before playing the next part of her life.

After being cast aside and neglected for reasons that she herself didn't know, Tayuya felt lost and unwanted, a child with no place in the world around her. It was only a small glimmer of hope that she accepted the offers made to her when she first met Orochimaru as she fended for herself, alone on the streets by herself and unwilling to trust others. When Orochimaru first showed interest in her, Tayuya felt that this would be the first time she was ever accepted by someone, and this alone led her to blindly follow her new sensei. Looking back on her old life, Tayuya regretted a lot of what she had done under Orochimaru's service, the destruction and death continued to break the young girl down and as a result she grew more brash in an attempt to seal herself away from the rest of the world. Of the years of service, Tayuya realized that Orochimaru never accepted her as a person like she had hoped he would, instead, she was just another tool and pawn in his plans.

Pausing once again for her breath and once again humming a small continuation to the melody, Tayuya slowly brought the instrument to her mouth once more before continuing.

It was during her time as one of the Sound Five that Tayuya first saw the forests of the Fire Country, and how the thick trees around her seemed to offer a chance of a new life and isolation from a world that would never accept her. But she knew at the time that she didn't deserve the promises of release and freedom that laid within the trees, she was involved in destroying the land that offered a new chance of life for her. She would help attack the Leaf and kill it's leader, weakening the resolve of the shinobi in the village and drastically change it's sense of peace. On her second trip to the Land of Fire, however, soon became the first steps of her life to a freedom that she felt she didn't deserve.

Breaking off once more to catch her breath, Tayuya hummed to keep the tune and steeled herself for the rest of the melody as she began to play once again.

Tayuya had woken up from a comatose state to see the eerie white walls of a hospital around her. She didn't know what was happening, she was supposed to be dead when the forest fell down around her. The following days were a blur to her, learning that one of her legs was mostly irreparable, that she would have to have a leg brace on her limb to even hold her weight, let alone the slight chance that she could ever fully walk again, the questioning and interrogations that the village had put her through, it all began to crash down on the damaged girl. She began to lose the edge to her personality as she saw it as useless now, she wasn't meant to be a fighter now as she was incapable, she couldn't return back to the Sound as she would have likely been executed for failing her mission, and her old doubts of the chances that she could ever become accepted at all once again began to gnaw at her mind.

More than once she thought about ending it all, simply to bite through her tongue and bleed to death or to drown in the blood coming down her throat, but there was a side of her that continued to fight on, a side that seemed to be growing and getting stronger the more time she spent in her hospital room. The reason for this was because of her roommate in the room.

Of course it had to be him, she thought at the time, the loud mouthed blonde brat that would glare at her, act as though everything wrong was her fault... although it technically was her fault. But there was another part to the brat that she had noticed, it seemed he gave her these looks as though he cared at the same time. He was the first to talk to her as though she was a real person ever since she was captured, the first to show any legitimate concern for her well being before her gran'ma left her, and whenever Tayuya asked the brat why he cared all she had gotten was a sad look as though he understood her.

Whenever he was around, Tayuya started to feel as though she was truly getting better. Her old edge returned, her motivation to live returned because she refused to disappoint the brat as he was the only one in years to actually care. After a month of being confined to the hospital, Tayuya was released under the care of the brat as though the Hokage was giving the girl a second chance.

Pausing once more to gain another quick breath as she hummed, Tayuya blew once more into her flute.

Under his care, Tayuya began to adapt to her new life. The brat went with walks with her as she adapted to the leg brace, a slow and aggravating process but she enjoyed his presence by her side, she would sit down on logs and practice her genjutsu while he trained nearby, fixing his stances and postures as she instructed him to.

After a month of his help and her own stubbornness driving her, Tayuya could limp by herself in her brace without needing the brat to support her. It was one of the few times in her life that she had felt that she had been able to accomplish something since it was the first time that she had ever been praised, let alone the brat. With his urging, Tayuya was able to gain the position of a quick chunin because of her own capabilities and past rank, nevermind that she was handicapped by her injury. She gained a small position with the Hokage as an aide with the paperwork despite of her past, all because of how the brat vouched for her, how he saw beyond what she was before.

Another pause before the red-haired woman started to play once again.

Then the brat told her that he was leaving for three years to train. The following week between the two was one of tense silence, Tayuya was hurt that she was going to be left alone once again, afraid that the brat was only another person to cast her aside after he was done with her. On the day that he was to leave, Tayuya gave him a small hug and asked the brat to stay in touch with her, the first time that she was willing to be so open with anyone after her long life.

The month after was one of solitude for the girl, she was too tired and defeated to leave the brat's and her shared apartment at the time, forgetting her duties with the Hokage and forgetting to even practice her music. After an amount of time however, a few of the brat's friends, the pinky and what had to be the only other blonde in the village, came over to look for her. They were sent by the Hokage, the woman fearing that all the progress that Tayuya had been making was lost, and tried to talk to the depressed girl. After a few hours of the girl's unresponsiveness the two girls left the depressed redhead alone for the night. They continued to show up for a week after the first day, after that they were joined by the other boys that were on the mission that Tayuya was captured on, a week after the rest of the brat's friends showed up. Each of them tried to cheer the girl up, to show her that she was cared for even though some of them haven't forgiven her yet, but they were met with very little success.

The first time they made any leeway though was when they brought a letter with them from the brat, a letter for her specifically that she took right away, the first showing of any emotion for two months since the brat left. She wrote a quick letter and gave it to the genin and the pineapple-head to send to the brat.

After that day, she started to become more open with the others, accepting them into the apartment and giving small smiles as she talked with them. Over time she formed a small friendship and kinship with them, something that she had never felt back in the Sound. While not as strong as the brat's, she looked forward to the weekly visits some of them gave her after she had seemed to recover. And they also noticed that whenever they gave her a letter from the brat and took her response as well, the girl seemed to give real smiles instead of slightly forced ones.

Over the course of the three years Tayuya had changed. She had friends that didn't mind her being around, she was able to walk somewhat at a very slow pace now instead of limping as she used to when she had her brace on, and she took up a new position as an instructor in the village, with her being one of the very few genjutsu users in the village it was only natural for the Hokage to ask the girl to teach a few students at the Academy since she was trusted by the Hokage not to revert back to her old life after her years in the leaf.

Another pause, another humming of the tune, and another breath as the girl brought the instrument back to her lips for the final time as she approached the end of the melody.

The day that the brat came back to the village was the first time in years that Tayuya had openly laughed in front of others, shocking those around her at the sound, not that it was dark or ugly but because it seemed so innocent as though it was a foreign sound that didn't know that it existed. The following weeks and time between the brat's missions were times for Tayuya and the brat, as well as the others, to catch back up. She had already heard of his adventures through their letters but the shock of actually seeing the brat and hearing him made the stories seem so much more fascinating.

Through the weeks, then months, then a few more years the brat and Tayuya realized just what their bond meant to each other. It seemed to go beyond friendship into one of companionship, not one of a hopeless romantic but one of pair that enjoyed the others presence. The two of them began to date, much to the surprise of their friends, not because they didn't think that the two of them weren't a good couple but because they honestly expected them to reach that stage a lot sooner. After all, they had seen the way the two of them act around each other, especially when the brat was away for those three years and how Tayuya seemed to light up whenever she had received a letter of his, it was more than obvious what the two of them meant to each other.

A few dates led to outings, outings led to a shared apartment once again (ever since the brat had returned from his trip and she found a place of her own), and slowly but surely their relationship grew. Then the brat proposed to Tayuya, she had accepted immediately and then the two of them played a small game to see how long before one of their friends noticed their smiles and the rings, it didn't last a week.

Their marriage was a special day for the two of them, their friends around them as they said their vows. The two of them staring into the others eyes, not listening to the pastor as all that mattered was the two of them. It was the first time that the two of them had felt that they had belonged in the world, no longer on their own in a world that was unfairly cruel to them. As they kissed, it was the only sensation that they felt as they enjoyed the wedding, the outside world but a small buzzing as they stayed close to one another.

Then after a few years they felt as though they truly belonged once again. The months spent shopping for the events ahead, nights spent together at home looking for the right name in their little book on the table, and the times with hands on her belly waiting for small bumps to greet them. And a promise to shield their gift from the hate and hardships that they faced when they themselves were growing up, to show that life is actually worth living.

The following years were once again a blur. A time spent full of love and pain, friends and enemies, self assurance and doubt, and yet the two of them wouldn't trade what they had for the world. They had reached a point in their lives that held meaning, a time where they felt that everything that has happened to them has had a purpose, and it is that feeling that the two of them, turned three, look for everyday.

Realising the last notes of the melody, the red-haired woman let go of the chakra she was entwining into the tune. Listening as the last notes of the song faded away, the woman fitted the brace tightly against her leg again as she headed back down to the ground level.

As she slowly walked out of the building, the woman heard a small cry of, "Mama!" coming from her right. Looking around, a smile already on her face as she knew who it was, the woman saw a small boy running towards her. Picking up her son, Tayuya responded back with a sincere smile as she looked at Kibo, "Hai sweetie."

Holding onto her four year old son, his light orange hair reaching down the sides to the two small line marks on his cheeks, Tayuya looked towards the blonde-haired man that was her husband.

"Ready to go?" he asked his wife, a smile on his face as he looked at the way she held her son.

"Whenever you are brat." she responded with a playful smirk as she saw the small pout her husband gave her.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Naruto asked his wife as the two of them started walking.

"Never." Tayuya answered, both she and Kibo laughing at the defeated look on Naruto's face, as the small family walking back to their home.

**-  
Love, hate, loathe (surprisingly this is not a combination of the two 0.o)? Any of these is fine and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Q( '.' Q) - Boxing Kirby wishes a good day**


	2. I'm Already There

**AN: Hello, it's me! Jazbez! (Crickets chirping) *grumble*Fine then*grumble***

**First off, for those of you that left those wonderful reviews for "Trials of the Angels", grací. You have no idea how happy those made me. Second, I'm thinking of making this a compilation of stories revolving around Tayuya, Naruto, and Kibo, all based off of songs because for me that's my favorite way to effectively create a story. As always, I recommend that you listen to the songs that each chapter is based off of as you read.**

**Disclaimer/Dedication: I Zebzaj, lazy incarnate of the Cat Legion, do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto or "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. And, as always, dedications to Jetslinger and look up his stories.**

**Notes: Tayuya is twenty five, Naruto is twenty four, and Kibo is three.**

**Also: Damn is it hard to start and end chapters, the in between is easy enough but the beginning and ending are SoBs. And fun fact: when I sing Last Night by Good Charlotte for some unknown reason I start singing in a bad impersonation of a British/Australian accent hybrid. I have no idea why.**

**-**  
It was a little after five past master and the evening sun was casting an orangish glow over Konohagakure, bathing the village under the relaxing hue. In one of the village's apartment buildings was a red haired woman in front of a stove. She had just put her three year old son to bed for the night and was busy preparing dinner for her and her husband for once since cooking dinner was normally "the brat's" job as she so lovingly called her husband. Unfortunately, he was called to the Hokage's office a few hours ago suddenly and he had to go see Tsunade, much to both she and her husband's annoyance since today was one of Tayuya's days off from the Academy.

Still though, she was able to spend more time with Kibo while they waited for Naruto to return, and Tayuya spent that time playing melodies to her son on her flute and singing a few songs for him. Despite what people may think, because of her usual attitude towards others and her more lighthearted making fun of her friends and husband, whenever she is around her son Tayuya shows a side that she rarely shows anyone else, a side that enjoys the close comfort of others and would never harm them.

Finishing cooking the meal, Tayuya limped towards the table in her leg brace and began setting down the food on the table, before sitting down to eat her own portion. Now all she needed was her husband to finally return. As she finished thinking this the front door to the apartment door open and closed.

_'Speak of the devil and you shall recieve,'_ she thought, slightly annoyed at the timing.

Coming up behind his wife, Naruto leaned down and pecked her on the cheek, "Hai Honey, sorry I'm late, baa-chan had a lot to talk about. Where's Kibo?" He asked, his voice weary which concerned Tayuya.

Turning around in her seat, Tayuya returned the peck before answering, "I made him dinner a few hours ago and I put him to bed about twenty minutes ago. Why, what's wrong?" She asked a little worried about how he was acting.

Sitting down on the closest chair at the table, he wove his hand through his hair and rested it on his chin, the slight stubble biting into his hand, before replying wearily, "Baa-chan spent the last few hours detailing me about a mission I'm supposed to take."

"When is it, it's not as though you haven't taken any missions since Kibo was born?" Tayuya inquired as she continued to poke her meal with her chopsticks absentmindedly.

"That's the thing though, she told me I had to leave first thing in the morning. She just received intel about a missing-nin and asked me to take him out before he can disappear again. Apparently it's an A or S-rank mission, and since we're a little short on any other high enough ranking shinobi that isn't on missions I have to take care of it by myself." He finished, letting out a sigh.

"How long is it supposed to take then?" Tayuya asked, concerned about the mission.

"Anywhere between one or two months I'm afraid. I have to observe him and see if he has any contacts before I take him out. That's why it's such a difficult mission, he's a sensor type so to both take him out and follow him and his contacts isn't something just anyone else can do." He finished before he started to eat his meal.

"Two months? For once we could've had a normal week before something bad happened don't you think?" She asked with a humorless chuckle, "How are we going to tell Kibo about this?" She finished, asking the questions that they were both thinking. Even though Naruto had been taking missions even after Kibo was born it was never ones as long as this, all of his others were about a week long at most. Kibo's never been apart from his father for this long before and they were both afraid of how he would react.

"Momma, daddy? Why is daddy going away?" The two of them heard from the doorway. Quickly looking towards the doorway the two parents saw their son at the door to the hallway, his large brown eyes seemingly showing how afraid he was of what he heard. Even though he was so young he understood the basics of what he eavesdropped on, his daddy was going away for a long time. Long time and dangerous were the basics.

Unable to get up herself because it was too much trouble and took too long to readjust her brace, Tayuya instead motioned her son forward to pick him up and put him on her lap. Unconsciously petting her son's slightly spiky orange hair, Tayuya looked at her son sadly, "Why aren't you still in bed sweetie?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I heard daddy come home, I wanted to see daddy." He said sadly, "Why do you hafta leave?" He finished as he looked at his daddy.

Coming forward and giving his wife another kiss, Naruto picked Kibo up and said to Tayuya, "Let me handle this, it won't take long."

Seeing her nod sadly, Naruto carried his son outside the apartment and into the street. "C'mon buddy, let me give you a piggyback ride."

After re-adjusting how he carried his son, Naruto walked forward, "Buddy, you want to know why I take these missions even though they take me away from you and mommy?" Seeing how Kibo nodded, Naruto continued, "I do it for you two."

His brown eyes filled with questioning, Kibo asked, "You do?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I do it so you two can be safe. There are many bad people in the world and I try to make it so that they're stopped before they can do anything to hurt you and mommy."

"But why you daddy, why not unca Kaka or auntie Ten, they are strong just like daddy?" Kibo asked, hopeful that his daddy would stay.

Sighing, Naruto continued, "Because that's not my nindo buddy, I swore to mommy on our wedding day, and then I swore it to you when I held you in my arms for the first time, 'I will always be there to protect you. I will keep you safe even if it cost me my life.' If I didn't follow my promises then I wouldn't deserve to be there for anybody, let alone my family." Naruto finished, placing his son on the ground as they had arrived at the park.

Speaking his true fear, Kibo said, "But I'll miss you daddy."

Hearing this, Naruto's eyes started to tear up. After his childhood and early teenage years he never thought that anyone would say that to him, let alone his son. Crouching down onto his knees, Naruto placed one of his hands on Kibo's shoulder and stared into his son's face, "Buddy, no matter what happens I'll always be there for you because I never leave you."

Not understanding, Kibo gave his father a small pout, "Always?"

"Always," Naruto said, "I'm already here and here," he said as he lightly poked his son's chest and forehead, "You'll never forget me because I know you love me as much as I love you and nothing can take that away from the two of us."  
Still seeing his son's questioning look, Naruto continued and pointed to the cliff side, "Kibo, do you see that cliff?" Seeing his son nod, Naruto continued, "Everyone on that cliff was someone who loved this village and who they protected."

"They did?" Kibo asked in wonder, he always knew the faces were there but he didn't understand why.

"Yes, they did. Those are the Hokage of the village and they all gave their lives for those that they loved protecting them, besides baa-chan because she's still the Hokage. Do you want to know something?" He whispered to Kibo.

"Uh-huh."

"You and I have connections to all of them, he," pointing at the third, "was my jiji. She's," pointing at the fifth, "is our baa-chan. And he," Naruto said pointing at the fourth, "is my father and your grandfather." Naruto finished, smiling at the wonder in his son's face.

"He is?" Kibo asked his father.

"Uh-huh, and do you want to know another secret?" Naruto asked, receiving a frantic nod from his son, "I'm going to be on that cliff one day. My old dream was to be Hokage so people would notice me, but now I'm going to be a Hokage for you, mommy, and everyone else. That cliff represents everything and who I'm fighting for, so whenever I'm gone or away look at those faces and know I'll always be there. I'll be there for you wherever I may be because that's who I am." He finished ruffling his sons hair.

"I'll still miss you daddy." Kibo said even though he took his daddy's words to heart when he thought of the cliff and the faces.

"I know buddy, I know. It's not easy but it's how I protect you and mommy. Now c'mon buddy, time to go back home and get you to bed again." Naruto said as he picked up his son once again and began walking back home.

After a minute of walking, Kibo's head fell on the top of Naruto's before falling asleep, but not after he mumbled tiredly to his father, "Love you daddy."

"Love you too buddy, love you too." Naruto finished as he caught sight of the apartment building, seeing his wife leaning against the front of it in her brace.

Tayuya had a sad smile on her face as she saw the two approaching her, but, knowing how the brat affected people, she knew everything with her son would be fine.

**-  
There we go, chapter two of the collection. Obviously lengths will vary and times as well.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough but it's 5:27 in the morning here when I finished and I have a small dose of insomnia at the moment.**

**A quick hint at the next chapter I have planning in my head, the song will likely be Kelly Clarkson's "Because of You".**


	3. Because of You

**AN: Hello, it is I Lytrosi... crap wrong profile, forget about that *shifts eyes***

**Ahem, I mean I'm Jazbez, a normal soon to be eighteen year old who absolutely does not dream of world domination *shifts eyes towards neighboring countries, especially you Greenland*. Now then, each chapter is based off of songs from a variety of genres so expect a wide range, also there will be different genres of the story such as fluff, I can't help it, romance, sadness and angst, etc.**

**Disclaimer/Dedication: I do not own the following and they belong to their respective owners: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. And, as always, dedications to Jetslinger.**

**Notes: Tayuya is twenty one and Naruto is twenty, also searching up these signs that you are going to read is a little embarrassing because my family shares a computer and you never know if they see the history 0.o**

**-  
**It was early morning in the village of Konohagakure, a little after six thirty ante meridiem, and it was a rather pleasing morning. There was a slight breeze blowing, rustling the leaves of the nearby forests gently and the sound was soothing to those that heard it. Outside, the villagers were beginning to stir in the early morning light, with genins heading to the training grounds, store owners opening up their shops for the day, and the shinobi patrols for the night turning in for rest while the next shift gets ready.

And then, there was a scene within one of the village's many apartment buildings, an otherwise quiet apartment at this time of day was instead broken by the sounds of retching from the bathroom of the apartment. Leaning over the toilet was the crouched figure of a red-headed woman, face leaning down and throwing up whatever remained in her stomach after a night of sleep.

In a brief moment of calm, the woman raised her head and looked towards her husband that was by her side, rubbing her back as she heaved with a sympathetic and worried look on his face, "(Huff) Why is this happening? We both had the same thing for dinner last night so why aren't you sick?" Tayuya asked her husband.

"I don't know," Naruto answered truthfully, "My guess is that it has to do with Kyuubi and his healing factor. But that doesn't make much sense, I've been sick plenty of times over the years."

"What else could it be then!?" Snapped the woman, annoyed at how often she has been sick the past week, before feeling another wave of nausea hitting her and bent back to the toilet until it passed. Most mornings and sometimes afternoon she has been plagued by constant nausea and sickness, and her increasingly bad temper hasn't been helping the situation for either her or her husband.

Giving a weary sigh, Naruto continued to comfort his wife before giving a small suggestion, "I'm worried honey, why don't we go to the hospital to make sure it's not something dangerous?"

Bristling at that suggestion, Tayuya quickly turned to her husband with a defensive look on her face, "You know I hate hospitals." She said quickly, her hand subconsciously rubbing her damaged leg, before noticing what she was doing and flew the hand away from the cold metal brace. She always hated the stark white rooms and the weird smell and atmosphere of the buildings, death on the battlefield was one thing, and she was accustomed to it when she was younger, but to die alone in those rooms wasn't normal, but ever since she learned of her handicap she has had bad memories of the building and refused to enter it unless absolutely necessary.

"But Tayuya-chan," Naruto started, slightly flinching when Tayuya scowled at the suffix, "this is getting serious, from what you've told me, and from what I've seen, you've had nine of these attacks this week. I know you hate hospitals, hell everyone does, but this is more important than your bad memories of the place."

Getting slightly angered at her husband's persistence, Tayuya growled, "We are not going to the damn hospital and that's fi...", she stopped before she could finish. Quickly feeling yet another wave of nausea, Tayuya spent the next two minutes retching into the toilet, feeling the looks that her husband was giving her. After the heaving stopped, Tayuya grumbled in a defeated tone, "Maybe we should go to the hospital..."

Hearing this, Naruto gave another sympathetic glance as he squeezed his wife's shoulder, "I'll go set up an appointment with Sakura-chan for later today. I'll be back shortly." He said before shunshining out of the bathroom and headed towards the hospital.

-  
It was about one thirty past master and the red-haired and blonde-haired couple were seen sitting in one of the rooms of the hospital, waiting for their doctor or nurse to come enter through the doorway to diagnose Tayuya. Their appointment was set for one but the doctor hasn't shown up during that time and, unfortunately, the more time that the two of them had to wait, the more nervous and agitated the two had started to become.

After about twenty more minutes the agitated couple began to think about simply leaving and going to Tsunade herself, not caring that she was likely more busy doing something else. Just as they were about to get up however, the door to the hospital room opened suddenly to their surprise. From the door entered a doctor there to treat whatever Tayuya may have, a young woman in a doctor's coat and pink hair that traced the collar of the coat greeted the two with a friendly smile.

"Hai Naruto, Tayuya." She quickly exchanged, feeling guilty at how late she was.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Naruto deadpanned, a slightly irritated look on his face, which was paired well with the one that was on his wife's face as well.

Quickly hitting Naruto on the top of his head with a chakra-less fist, Sakura exclaimed, "I'm not Kakashi-sensei, baka!" Earning a small smile from Tayuya as she saw Naruto's slightly scared look afterwards.

Shuffling backwards, Naruto responded, "With how late you were coming to this appointment, you shouldn't be surprised at how I mixed the two of you up!" He finished, mentally and physically preparing himself for her response. In other words, as both Tayuya and Sakura saw, Naruto was cowering in the corner.

Letting out a weary sigh to calm herself down, Sakura tried to explain herself, "Naruto, I was late because there was an emergency that came in about two hours ago. A hunter-nin arrived greatly wounded, and since it was a ninja matter, I was the one required to operate on her as well as using medical jutsus on her to repair and replace all of the torn and missing muscle and nerve endings. I only just left the operating room twenty minutes ago and I had to use that time in order to calm down and replenish the chakra that I used. Happy?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm just really wound up at the moment. I'm worried about what's wrong with Tayuya-chan." He finished with a heavy sigh.

"You do know I'm right here don't you?" Mumbled Tayuya as she leaned forward and jabbed a finger into her husband's forehead, "And what did I tell you about calling me 'Tayuya-chan'!?"

Seeing Naruto's slightly scared look, Sakura decided to jump in in order to save her former teammate, even though the sight brought back memories. Instead she turned to Tayuya. "So then, Tayuya, what is it that has Naruto so concerned?"

Leaning backwards out of her 'Threatening-Naruto-Position', the woman let off a small groan before she responded, "The brat's worried because I've been getting sick and throwing up for the past week. The best way to describe it is a lot of nausea hitting me all at once and constantly lingering afterwards. Truth be told, I'm a little worried too."

"If the vomiting was happening for a few days it could have been a case of food-poisoning, but a week seems unlikely. Are there any other symptoms that you noticed, Tayuya?" Sakura asked, her forehead creasing as she frowned.

Thinking back for the last few weeks, Tayuya began to try and remember any occurrences she saw as strange.

-  
_It was around noon one day and Tayuya was at the Academy teaching her assigned class. Even though she was renowned in the village as a genjutsu user and tutor Tayuya was still assigned by the Hokage to teach a class of hopeful future genins as an actual Academy sensei, sans for any taijutsu which was done by another teacher._

_"... And that's the basics of fuuinjutsu. Even though it's a dying art it's still powerful nonetheless. Now then class, open up to page..." Feeling a sharp pain around her stomach Tayuya crouched forward and held her stomach with one hand while steadying herself with the other._

_"Gahh, oh s..." She started before remembering all the lectures that the others had given her about swearing in front of the children, "Oh that's smarts!"_

_One of her students, a young girl with her hair in a side bun, stood up and asked, "Tayuya-sensei, are you okay?"_

_Letting out deep breaths, Tayuya straightened out of the crouch and responded, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. The pains already gone." She lied as she still clutched her still sensitive stomach. "Now then, as I was saying, turn to page..."_

-  
_Tayuya, Naruto, and their friends were all together for the night in one of their get togethers that they all had when they were available. That night it was Choji's choice of where they wanted to go, so of course they went to his favorite barbeque place when he was a genin that Asuma often brought his team to._

_As she was talking to Naruto that was right next to her in the large booth that they all took up, Tayuya felt a quick jab to both her back and head that resulted in a throbbing pain that wouldn't stop. After suffering through it for a few minutes, Tayuya looked for anything that could help her get rid of it. To her luck though there was someone next to her that could help. Leaning to her side, Tayuya poked the person in the shoulder to get their attention._

_Looking away from Sakura who she was just talking too, Ino turned to Tayuya and saw her slightly pained expression, "Yes Tayuya, what's wrong?"_

_Gritting her teeth against the throbbing, Tayuya asked, "Hey Ino, do you think you can help me?"_

_"Sure, what's up?"_

_"Can you use any medical jutsus to help me? I have some serious pain in my back and head." Tayuya said, cursing whatever was going on with herself._

_"Oh, sure..." Ino said, a small frown on her face as she healed her ailments before turning back to Sakura._

_"Thanks." Tayuya said as she leaned back in relief, her head resting on Naruto's shoulder._

-  
_And then there were several times in the last week that Tayuya seemed to just shut down a little bit whenever she was alone. At times she would simply refuse to leave the bed before she could compose herself._

_Today however she had just finished her shift at the Academy and had just returned home to the apartment. On the way home Tayuya was perfectly fine, she walked slowly due to her leg but she had always spent that time thinking, planning new lessons for her students._

_Today however, when Tayuya placed her first foot down inside of the apartment, all she felt was a lack of control before she stumbled forward and collapsed on the sofa._

_Realizing that she was still unable to move at the moment, Tayuya could only lay there before she regained her control. It was only when she looked at the kitchen and her stomach growled did Tayuya grow frustrated, "Son of an Inuzuka!"_

-  
Recalling all of this, Tayuya felt she could give Sakura enough information of what was going on and stammered, "Umm, there has been headaches, backaches, major fatigue, and cramping."

Hearing this, Sakura looked pensive for a few moments before reaching a small conclusion in her head, "Hey Tayuya, I'm going to have to ask for an urine sample okay?"

Giving each other slightly confused looks, Tayuya looked away from her husband to Sakura and nodded her head, "Okay..."

(A few minutes later, NO line-break :3

Seeing Sakura and Tayuya entering back into the room, Naruto gave both a small nod as they returned to their previous positions in the room.  
"So then, when should the results be coming back?" He asked, anxious for the news even if it was good or bad.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura responded as best as she could to the blonde, "Maybe thirty minutes to an hour. It depends on the day and sometimes the labs are either busy or on a slow day."

Seeing and hearing the married couple groan in unison, Sakura gave a small chuckle, "I know the hospital isn't your favorite place to be," She started before she heard a snort from Tayuya at that statement, "but we can spend that time talking if you want to?" The pinkette responded hopefully.

Hearing this, Tayuya had an evil gleam in her eye that the other two shuddered at. Turning her gaze towards Sakura, Tayuya gave a fake innocent smile and asked, "Why don't you tell us about the blonde I saw you kissing?" Seeing at how the other two blanched at hearing that, Tayuya gave off a full fledged laugh.

"Ho-how did you see that!?" Sakura asked quickly, her face turning a dark red while Naruto was still in shock.

"I saw you two after everyone else left the barbeque place after our last dinner with the others. I told Naruto to go ahead beforehand and I just happened to be walking down the street before I saw you two." She finished with a smirk, "So, how did it happen?"

Realizing that she couldn't escape from this after getting caught and admitting that it had happened, Sakura gave a defeated sigh before she started her story, leaving Naruto to quickly think 'How many blondes can there be in the village?' before he began listening to the story.

-  
"... And that's how the two of us got together." Sakura finished, with a smile. Over time she grew less worried and embarrassed until the point that she was enjoying the story as much as Naruto and Tayuya were.

"I can't believe the two of you could hide a relationship for a year without any of us noticing." Naruto said while Tayuya gave a low whistle.

"I can't believe it either." Sakura said before there was a knock at the door. Turning to the doorway, Sakura took the results of the test from the nurse before closing the door. After reading the results, Sakura gave the couple a large smile before telling them the verdict.

"Hey Tayuya, Naruto, how do you feel about being parents?" She asked, awaiting their reactions.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed while Tayuya had a speechless look on her face.

"The results came back that Tayuya's pregnant, Naruto. I had thought so after hearing what Tayuya told us as other symptoms but I couldn't know for sure. So how do you two feel?" She asked, anxious for their response.

Leaning back with a smile on his face and a hand massaging his head, Naruto couldn't believe it, "Wow, a kid huh? Truthfully I never thought that would happen to us. How about you Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked, excited about what she would say.

"Are you sure Sakura?" She asked, surprising the other two, "I thought that the curse-seal made females infertile. At least that's what Anko told me."

"Well, that was a prototype of the seal that Anko got from Orochimaru so it probably had more side effects." Sakura said, wondering why Tayuya didn't seem excited, "The tests came back positive, remember?"

**(Okay, 2679 (If you read the ANs *wink wink nudge nudge*) words in and the song starts now. Okay? Okay.)**

Letting out a shaky sigh, Tayuya looked up to Sakura, "Sakura, can you leave the room please so Naruto and I can talk?"

Taken aback by this, Sakura asked Tayuya in a surprised voice, "Are you sure Tayuya, is everything...?"

As Tayuya looked at Sakura, both she and Naruto saw something that they never thought that either of them would ever see from the red-haired woman. With the beginning of tears in the corners of her eyes, Tayuya asked again, stumbling over some of the words "S-Sakura, can you please l-leave so Naruto and I can... talk?"

Seeing the normally strong woman starting to break down, Sakura gave Naruto one last glance before she left the room and closed the door silently, leaving the couple alone.

Approaching cautiously towards his wife, Naruto sat down next to her before pulling her closer to him, "Tayuya-chan, I-I don't understand. I thought you would have been happy like I was when Sakura-chan told us, why are you acting the opposite?"

Not really hearing her husband speaking, Tayuya's mind was elsewhere.

-  
_"Gran'ma! Gran'ma! I found a pretty flower!" A petite three year old yelled out as she ran into the small cabin with her find in her outstretched hands, a big sunflower which was a rare plant in Earth Country._

_Eyeing the red-haired girl, the girl's grandmother stared down for a few seconds before sneering, "I don't care brat, you see one flower you've seen them all damnit!"_

_Noticeably hurt about what her gran'ma had said, the young Tayuya looked down to hide just how much she was sad at that outburst before stammering, "B-but I found it for you..."_

_Quickly grabbing the flower from her granddaughter, the woman took the flower to the kitchen before she threw it in the garbage. Eyeing the look on Tayuya's face the woman frowned and then sneered again, "Why are you crying? Go outside and leave me alone!"_

_"B-but..."_

_"I don't care, go outside." The woman growled before turning away from the crying girl._

-  
_Quickly exiting the cabin, the five year old girl sped off into the night hoping that no one would notice her figure in the faint moonlight. Quickly realizing that her gran'ma would never really appreciate her, Tayuya spent her nights away from the cabin while her gran'ma slept and spent her time by herself, either thinking or playing by herself._

_Quickly approaching one of the sets of trees outside of the village and her gran'ma's cabin, Tayuya sped off to one dead tree with a knothole near its base. Putting her hand into the knothole, the young girl pulled out a simple flute that she had hid from her gran'ma. As she started to walk away, however, she felt a hand grasp the wrist that held the flute._

_Turning her head quickly, the girl looked up into the livid face of her gran'ma, "What have I told you about sneaking out at night, running away from the cabin, and playing your stupid little flute and waking everyone up!?"_

_"Not too..." Mumbled the girl._

_"And yet you disobeyed, give me the flute." She said._

_"Wh-why?"_

_"The flute!" The old woman replied, snatching the instrument from Tayuya and pocketing it, "Now then, get back to the cabin and go to bed now!"_

-  
_Waking up one morning, Tayuya was greeted by the presence of her gran'ma by her bed, staring down at her._

_"Gr-gran'ma, what's wrong?" Tayuya asked, scared at the look that she was getting._

_The only response she got was her gran'ma throwing a rucksack onto the bed, crashing onto Tayuya's prone form with a small thud._

_"What's this?" Tayuya said with a slightly scared and nervous voice._

_"Pack up and go." The woman said simply._

_"Wait, What!?" Tayuya exclaimed, noticeably in shock._

_"Pack up your stuff and leave no later than noon, you're no longer welcome here." The woman said once again without emotion._

_"But I have nowhere else to go!? Tayuya yelled with tears in her eyes, hoping that this was just a cruel joke._

_But Tayuya never got a reply or another sign of acknowledgement from the woman. Packing up her few possessions, the young girl left the cabin by eleven ante meridiem, not trusting that she would be safe if she stayed and headed out into the morning._

-  
"... ayuya? Tayuya? Tayuya!?" Sounded next to the woman's ears as she snapped out of her flashbacks, remembering where she was as she stared at the white walls of the hospital room and noticed her husband sitting next to her with a worried face.

"Sorry Naruto." She sniffed, wiping the few tears out of her eyes as she never did like others seeing her cry ever since she was little.

"What's wrong Tayuya-chan? Why don't you want to be a mother?" Naruto asked, afraid that Tayuya would want to get rid of the child even though he knew she wouldn't do such a thing.

Hearing a small mumble, Naruto asked her to repeat what she said.

"I said I'm scared." Tayuya said once again, a few tears escaping her eyes, "You know I never knew my parents, all I had was a gran'ma that I don't think ever loved me. I-I'm scared that I can't be a mom." She finished with another sniffle.

"Tayuya-chan," Naruto said while rubbing her back absentmindedly, "that doesn't mean you'll be a bad mother. Look at me, I never had any parents or legal guardians and I'm willing to try." Naruto whispered to his wife.

"But you've had some people who thought of you and cared for you. You had the Ichirakus and the Third. I was raised by a gran'ma with no parenting skills with me and then Orochimaru. I'm afraid that anything I do will harm the baby rather than help it." Tayuya said, afraid that Naruto would agree with her.

"But Tayuya, that's why I'm excited about the baby." Naruto said. Seeing the questioning look that his wife gave him, Naruto continued, "I think that if we knew what happened to us as children and growing up then we would know what not to do because it happened to us."

Giving a small smile, Tayuya muttered, "Idiot..." to the brat.

Seeing that he was winning his wife over, Naruto pressed on, "And you work with children at the Academy don't you? Don't you enjoy being around them even if they can be annoying at times." He asked with a smile on his face.

Letting off a shaky laugh, Tayuya gave a small nod, "Yeah, I love working with them. At first I saw it as a punishment but I've grown to love it over the years." Looking at her husband, Tayuya wanted to ask a question that she thought was important, "Naruto, do you think I'll be a good mother?" She finished, scared of what he would say even though she already knew the answer.

Looking Tayuya in the eyes, Naruto gave her a look of affection before answering, "Of course Tayuya-chan, you'll be a great mom. Now then how about me Tayuya-chan, how will I do as a dad?" He asked excitedly.

Seeing her husband's enthusiasm, Tayuya gave a sly grin before answering, "I don't know. You still act like a child yourself, how can you help me raise one?" She finished, giving off a full laugh at his fake defeated pout, "How about you go let Sakura back in, Naruto. I didn't like how afraid she was when I asked her to let us talk."

Leaning over to give his wife a kiss, Naruto muttered, "Sure thing Tayuya-chan." Before getting up and starting to walk toward the door before Tayuya called him over again.

"What is it honey?" He asked, wondering what else she had to say before crumpling down under the force of the fist that crashed down on his head.

"And what did I tell you about calling me 'Tayuya-chan', brat!?" She said with an annoyed look.

"Sorry honey." Naruto muttered, fearing the mood swings in the months to come.

**-  
Thank you Jeemus! I'm free!**

**That took a lot of time god dangit, at first I thought it was going to be a 1k to 1.5k story but nope, kept on going and going until it was a little over 4k words.**

**If any of you are curious as to who Sakura was kissing then look at my favorite pairings on my profile page. I don't care what others think I just love the pairing and emotions behind it damnit!**

**Phew, hope you all enjoyed. Reason I used "Because of You" was because it was about Kelly Clarkson's relationship with her father apparently and I used that to represent how Tayuya acted because of her gran'ma.**

**Okay then, the next song will be "Overkill" by Men at Work. If you can guess what the story will be about then good for you. I don't know when I will start and finish writing it because I've gotten behind in reading other stories and I want to catch back up.**

**Jazbez signing off... after I reread the story and actually publish it (*sob*)...**


End file.
